


Let Me Satisfy

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: AKA kenny and roman do Things together and their fans live together in happy harmony the end, Enemies, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Kenny Omega is great at a lot of things. His wrestling skills are impeccable and he’s had such a tumultuous wrestling career, achieving so many accolades and impressing a huge quantity of people. It’s people like Kenny that make people realize there is a chance to make a living as a wrestler outside the WWE. That people don’t need WWE to be successful, that they can do it all on their own. He’s a wrestling trailblazer!More importantly, Kenny Omega is also pretty damn great at kissing and shoving his tongue down the throat of Roman Reigns.





	Let Me Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> so i see kenny omega and roman reigns fans fighting all the time and i just don't fuckin get it so i wrote this fanfiction in response to it. ur welcome

 

**November 15th, 2017**

 

Roman just wants to know why the hell people who wrestle in countries on the other side of the world and have never wrestled him in his life, wanna say something about his wrestling skills. The latest offender? Kenny Omega. It was just one tweet, a tweet that said everybody gets a turn at losing to Roman but it was so petty and Roman finds it completely childish but whatever, he’s the top dog of WWE. He just thinks Kenny is jealous of him for achieving what he never will.

Doesn’t change the fact that Roman is still pissy about it. He’s mostly over it and it _did_  happen a few weeks ago, after all, but every once in awhile, he gets sick of all the hate towards him. He’s learned to channel it into energy and uses that to fuel him for his matches and for the most part, he can ignore it and even laugh it off but there’s some occasions where he just wants it to stop.

He’s back home in Florida for the week until the next RAW, so he’s going to do what he does best - getting drunk at the bar with all his friends from back home and not even think about wrestling at all. Who knows, maybe he’ll get lucky and fuck some willing twink. Roman might be the most controversial figure in wrestling but when it comes to the bedroom, there’s no controversy at all over how good he is there.

Roman’s just shooting the shit with his friends at the bar, every other patron sort of a blur until he sees one with black, curly hair and gray streaks. An interesting hair combination, one that’s most popular on Kenny Omega, so Roman does a double take at this person to make sure he’s not seeing things. He knows Ring of Honor had some events in Florida this week but they didn’t have one here, did they? Upon the double take, it’s unfortunately confirmed that it _is_  Kenny Omega, and he’s laughing it up with all of his Bullet Club buddies at the table.

Roman wants to wipe that smile off his face.

 

He chugs the rest of his beer before slamming it down on the counter, hopping off the stool and smoothing down his black henley top. Roman’s outfit wasn’t extravagant, just that top with some jeans and black boots and his hair tied up in a high bun as usual. His friends say that he looks as gorgeous as always but Roman doesn’t really think too much of his looks - just knows that everybody else is super into it and so he uses that to his advantage even if he doesn’t quite understand it. Roman thinks he’s pretty average.

“Yo, uce!” Manu exclaims. “Where you going?”

“See that guy over there?” Roman points Kenny out to his cousin.

“Ay, isn’t that the dude from the Bullet Club? Kendall Omega or some shit?”

“Kenny Omega.” Roman corrects, narrowing his eyes on his enemy. “I’m gonna show him not to walk into my territory.”

He’s going to beat him right back to the indies, where he belongs!! Given the indies are sort of everywhere on earth, but he’s going to beat Kenny back to the indies that isn’t his home state. Roman should _at least_  be safe here.

Manu smirks and nods, raising his glass in salute. “Go get ‘em, uce! Mess up that pretty hair of his!”

Roman smirks, feeling a small burst of confidence after Manu’s short pep talk. He rubs his hands together in anticipation, licking along his lips before he straightens himself up. He needs to look as powerful and intimidating as he does in the ring, that makes guys think twice about fucking with him - he doesn’t give a shit if Kenny Omega has the first six star match. Like that’s better than _retiring the Undertaker._

 

“Oh my god, Roman!” A familiar voice exclaims from Kenny’s table. Roman furrows his eyebrows and squints to get a clearer look at the source and that’s when he sees Cody Rhodes’ bright face squeezed in between the Young Bucks. Cody smiles more when Roman notices him, waving his hand. “Hey, come over here!”

Roman’s eyes shift back and forth, wondering if Cody knew what he was going to do. He and Cody are good friends, yeah. Cody took a shot at him a few weeks ago for his suspension but after the show ended, he sent Roman a gazillion messages on Twitter talking about how sorry he was and how he only did it just to bait the fans - Cody’s good people. Roman’s not just saying that because Randy Orton would bash his head in if he thought otherwise either! He’s a genuine good kid, one that has no business being in the Bullet Club at all but he’s a grown man that can make his own decisions.

“Yeah, _big dog,_ join us.” Kenny says, grinning as he pats the open seat next to him.

_That condescending fuck._ He thinks he’s so much better than Roman because he’s being openly nice to him. Well Roman’s smarter than that! Sure, he’ll join them but he’s not gonna let his guard down at all. Not that Roman’s approached these sorts of things with some casualness ever since Seth betrayed him and Dean anyways. Even if they’ve all made up, Roman still carries some residual trauma from that experience and he doesn’t think it’ll ever fully go away.

Roman slowly walks on over, looking back and forth between Kenny and the seat before he sits down with trepidation. “What do you guys want?” He asks.

“It’s been awhile!” Cody says cheerfully. “I miss you.”

“And I’ve never really seen you in the flesh so I figured, gee, it’s so convenient we’re all in the same bar together, who knows when we’ll get a chance like this again! So I told Cody to call you over.” Kenny says, crossing his arms on the table as he looks over at Roman.

“You just wanna see me in person so you can tell me how much I suck.” Roman scoffs, looking Kenny up and down. “Don’t think I forgot what you tweeted about me, who knows what else you’re thinking.”

“What?” Kenny chuckles. “No, you don’t suck, why else would you be WWE’s top guy?”

“That’s just how Kenny is, man.” Matt says, digging into his fries. “Everybody always takes what he says seriously.”

“You’re kind of a dick though.” Nick shrugs, reaching over to take one of Matt’s fries. “I haven’t forgot what you tweeted about me and my brother.” He raises a knowing eyebrow at Roman.

“Roman didn’t mean to talk about how unoriginal you guys are, which you guys are not.” Cody defends. “He’s just wary because he knows how people can get about him.” He looks to Roman hopefully. “Right?”

Roman kind of slumps in his chair at the facts being given to him, crossing his arms over his chest. He supposes the Young Bucks have a point, he’s not innocent either in this spat. Roman can’t help but be defensive over his status when everybody else in the world seems to be campaigning against it. It’s a wall he’s put up for himself, one that’s worked quite well for him so far.

“Yeah…” Roman agrees with a soft voice. “Just can’t really trust too many people, I guess.”

“Amen.” Kenny nods. “To me, it’s one versus all. These guys, they’re my best friends, but I still gotta keep my guard up. I can’t just readily give in, you know?”

“No, yeah, I feel you.” Roman says, looking back to Kenny. “Don’t wanna let down these walls anytime soon, not for anybody.”

“Well, don’t say that.” Kenny argues. “There’s gonna be somebody out there for you to just let the walls down with. C’mon, you’re great, you’ll find someone.”

How nice of him! Roman doesn't want to believe that Kenny is saying it out of the goodness of his heart but he does seem... kind of genuine. Even though Kenny insists otherwise, Roman is going to keep these walls up.

Cody grins at the two, patting the shoulders of the Young Buck’s and looking back and forth between them. “Hey, I’m gonna take a step outside, smoke a cigar.”

“Oh, yeah, us too! Right, Matt?” Nick asks, looking over at his brother.

“Yeah, mhmm.” Matt nods, standing up. “Move out, team!”

And just like that, the Young Bucks and Cody leave the table, which leaves Roman and Kenny alone with each other. Roman watches as they walk out, confused by the sudden turn of events before he shakes his head. He doesn’t know what the fuck that was about but hey, he’s going to take that new seat that just opened up.

 

Roman chuckles and sits at the other side across from Kenny. “Feel like there’s more going on then I know about.” He says.

“Nah.” Kenny shakes his head. “They uh… they do that a lot.”

“Leave you alone in the bar while they go outside?”

“No. But they leave me alone in the bar with a hot guy while they go outside.” Kenny smirks, slowly licking along his lips as he looks down at Roman’s before he looks into his eyes.

Haha. No. That’s not what this is. This isn't happening right now. Kenny Omega does _not_  find him attractive. Kenny’s supposed to hate Roman, like most people do - his fans included, especially them. Roman and Kenny’s kind, they’re not supposed to mix. Roman’s the acclaimed “golden boy” of WWE and Kenny pretty much rules over every other wrestling promotion with an iron first. Kenny had to pay his dues whereas wrestling has been in Roman’s bloodline for generations. They’re total opposites and shouldn’t belong together in any sort of way.

Yet here Kenny is, implying there’s an attraction on his end. And Roman would be remiss if he didn’t admit to finding the other man attractive because he is, very much so. Kenny’s got real nice hair, a magnificent body, and even more magnificent thighs - pretty nice ass too. Roman’s always pushed away those thoughts though because he never thought they’d meet and if they did, he never would’ve thought Kenny would be into him. It’s not like he has a crush either, just knows a good looking man when he sees one. 

Roman narrows his eyes skeptically at the other man, gnawing along his bottom lip in thought before crossing his arms over the table. “You think I’m hot?” He asks, after a few moments.

“The question you _should_  be asking, is who doesn’t think you’re hot.” Kenny winks. “Even people who hate you can see that.”

“And you don’t hate me?”

“Ah, believe it or not, big dog, I do not.” Kenny sighs, crossing his arms behind his head as he leans back against the booth. “I did hate the way you came at my boys though.”

“Listen man, it’s rare that people give me credit for what I do.” Roman reasons. “I got kinda defensive, I guess. Wanted to come at them before they came at me.”

“I get it.” Kenny nods. “But we all like ya. And Cody really likes you so I trust his word.”

“So you even like Randy?”

“As far as Cody knows, yes.” Kenny chuckles, leaning back forward and crossing his arms over the table as well. “But between you and me? Fuck no.”

“Yeah, he’s somethin’ else.” Roman scoffs, looking up at the ceiling.

He's a hot-headed son of a bitch who complains if he doesn't get his way but put him with Cody and all of a sudden, he's a semi-respectable member of society.

“So drinks?” Kenny asks, raising an eyebrow. “On me?”

Roman looks back down to Kenny with a grin, squinting his eyes like he’s trying to read him and gauge this ulterior motive he most likely has, that Roman has suspected since coming to this table - which he is. “You trying to get me drunk so you can take me back to your hotel room?”

“I don’t need to get you drunk for that.” Kenny says rather smoothly. “But I figured you’d like a guy more if they pay for your drinks.”

“Can’t really argue with that.” Roman chuckles.“Well, booze me up, baby.”

“Yes, sir.” Kenny stands up from the booth, squeezing Roman’s arm gently before he makes his way to the bar to order drinks for them. He leans over the counter, watching the bartender make their drinks, while Roman peers around a few people to get a look at that sweet ass Kenny has.

Maybe Kenny Omega isn’t so bad after all.

* * *

 

 

In fact, Kenny Omega is great at a lot of things. His wrestling skills go without saying as they’re impeccable. He’s had such a tumultuous wrestling career, achieving so many accolades and impressing a huge quantity of people - it’s people like Kenny that make people realize there _is_  a chance to make a living as a wrestler outside the WWE. That people don’t need WWE to be successful, that they can do it all on their own. He’s a wrestling trailblazer.

More importantly, Kenny Omega is also pretty damn great at kissing and shoving his tongue down Roman’s throat.

It all happened so fast. They were drinking at the bar, trading road stories together, with Roman discussing all of the shenanigans that happen at WWE and Kenny remarking on everything he’s been through to get to where he’s at in his career today, and they were so into it that they didn’t even notice Cody and the Young Bucks coming back inside - only to see how great they were getting along and deciding to sit at a table from afar to give the two their distance. Kenny only saw them at the very last moment, right before he and Roman walked out together to the Uber that was called for them. Instead of going to Kenny’s hotel room, they took the Uber back to Roman’s house and as soon as they made it inside, it’s like all of the tension brewing couldn’t keep itself together and so it spilled all throughout Roman’s house in a flood, Roman and Kenny caught up in it with each other.

Which is why Roman currently has Kenny on his back in the middle of his bed, grasping at Roman’s shirt desperately and kissing him with equal desperation, while Roman’s hands are making hasty movements to undo Kenny’s jeans. Been a wild day, to say the least, Roman would even say it’s in the same spot as winning the Royal Rumble in 2015. Only this day is good, whereas that day… well, it’s complicated.

 

“What if all those journalists saw you right now?” Roman chuckles lowly as he pulls off Kenny’s mouth to start kissing along his neck. “About to take my dick?” His voice is low with a hint of promise.

“I wouldn’t give a fuck.” Kenny moans, tilting his head to the side to give Roman more access. “Who wouldn’t love to take your dick?”

After Roman is done with Kenny’s neck, even leaving two hickies in the wake, he sits back up in between Kenny’s legs and grabs the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and off his frame to be shirtless. Roman’s not so self conscious over his body anymore, just like he isn’t self conscious about his looks, but he still doesn’t think it’s anything note-worthy to write about. It’s just what it is.

“Pretty sure everybody who hates me would argue against it.”

Kenny scoffs, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off so he could be shirtless too. “Who gives a fuck, man?” He breathes, beginning to undo his jeans. “You don’t need them, do your own thing. Got this far, right?”

Roman smirks and shrugs as to give into Kenny’s point, helping Kenny in pulling the jeans and boxers off his legs. “Guess that’s fair. It’s not like I give a shit anymore but sometimes, it’s just annoying, you know? And by the way,” Roman starts as he lowers his body down, looking up into Kenny’s eyes, “You got a real nice dick.” He winks before sliding his tongue right up the shaft, back down, and right back up before he takes Kenny’s cock into his mouth with steady bobs of the head.

“Fucking _christ.”_ Kenny groans, head throwing back in pleasure at the suddenness of Roman’s wet mouth around him before he looks back down to catch the beautiful sight below him. “And you suck dick real nice.”

Not like it’s hard, though it’s easy to suck dick if you have one. Just do what you want done to you onto the other person and adjust accordingly! Roman is a grade-A cock sucker - seriously! He loves blowjobs, loves hearing the person underneath him coming undone just because of his mouth, clutching tightly onto his hair and whining his name, thrusting their hips into his mouth and coming straight down his throat. Roman gets off on their reaction, on knowing how well he did. But he also gets off on how vulnerable they seem in that moment and how they’re allowing Roman to see that side of them.

Even when sex is just a one time thing, Roman always manages to see the intimacy in it.

 

Roman pulls off for a few moments to wet three of his fingers, ignoring Kenny’s insistence for him to go back down. He knows what he’s doing! He wants to tell Kenny to be patient but he’ll figure Kenny will be fine with it once he knows what’s going on. When his fingers are all slicked up, he just winks at Kenny before going back down, quicker bobs of the head than before and a finger sliding right into his hole.

Kenny really seems to enjoy that.

_“Shit.”_ Kenny curses, biting down on his bottom lip as he pushes down on Roman’s finger, wriggling his hips. “God, you better be adding more than that.”

If Roman’s mouth wasn’t full of cock, that’d be a perfect time to finally tell Kenny to be patient. But it’ll come sooner than he thinks - _he_  will come sooner than he thinks. After a few more minutes, Roman gives in and adds another finger alongside the one, spreading them apart like scissors to effectively loosen Kenny’s entrance. And with how thick Roman is, it’s gonna need to be _preeetty_  loose.

Kenny gives the most pretty sounding moan at that, one that almost sounds like a purr, and it resonates in Roman’s ears. With a moan around Kenny’s cock, he takes him in all the way to deepthroat him and he does it a few more times so he can keep hearing those precious sounds before he resumes the quick bobbing as before, taking in as much as he can.

“M-More, c’mon, Roman, _fucking give it to me.”_ Kenny grits the words through his teeth, almost pulling Roman’s hair out by the grip he has but it doesn’t phase Roman any. In fact, it serves to turn Roman on more and he obeys Kenny’s demand by pushing in a third finger, thrusting the digits in and out quickly, twisting and turning them.

Roman pulls off of Kenny’s cock after a few more minutes so Kenny doesn’t come. No, he’s going to come with Roman inside him because it’s more fun that way. He keeps on fingering him though and with Roman sat up again, he gets to revel in the sight of Kenny’s face, blown open with pleasure as he fucks himself on Roman’s fingers.

“Think you’re about ready for my cock, baby?” Roman asks. “Just gotta say the magic words and I’ll give you whatever your sexy ass needs.”

“I’m definitely not going to beg for you.” Kenny breathes out a chuckle. “Not like some… some needy _slut.”_

“Mmm, those are the best kind though.” Roman purrs, crooking his fingers against Kenny’s prostate and smirking with all of his teeth showing as Kenny tries his best to hold back his noises so he doesn’t sound like that needy slut he doesn’t wanna be. “And I know you want this dick, c’mon, just let yourself have this.”

After some moments of Kenny just lying there, enjoying the way Roman’s fingers feel against his prostate, he manages to pull himself away from the trance this pleasure has gave him long enough to resume his normal state of mind. “I’ll let myself have it but I’m not gonna beg.” Kenny says as he suddenly sits up, the action catching Roman off guard and while he’s trying to figure out the next course of action, Kenny has Roman on his back with him on top, moving downwards to quickly pull off Roman’s jeans and boxer-briefs before he straddles his hips.

Damn, Kenny’s feisty. Roman _loves_  feisty. He watches Kenny with an interested glint in his eyes, not wanting to deter him at all. He allows Kenny to pin his wrists to the bed, even lets Kenny grind that beautiful ass against his thick cock to rile him up. Roman actually enjoys being dominated more than anything else so he has no problems letting their roles switch.

“Get the lube.” Kenny tells him. “And then you're going to beg to fuck me.” Kenny raises an eyebrow, slowly licking his tongue along his lips before tilting his head. “Understand?”

“Baby, I’ll give you whatever you need.” Roman gives in, Kenny letting go of one of his wrists so Roman can grab the lube from the inside of the nightstand. He hands it to Kenny who gets Roman’s cock lathered in the substance and once it’s fully slicked up, Kenny positions himself right over it - but he doesn’t take it in, oh no, he just stares down at Roman with an expecting look in his eyes because he meant it when he said he wanted Roman to beg.

It’s Kenny’s turn to call the shots now.

“Really want me to beg, huh?” Roman asks.

“I don’t fuck around.” Kenny tells him. “Unless, you don’t _wanna_  fuck me, then I can just-”

“No, no, baby.” Roman urges, sending Kenny a pleading look. “Listen, I want you to ride the _hell_  out of me. I want you to just pin me down and use me to get off and I’ll love it, every goddamn second of it.” Roman tells him, looking down between his body, noting how torturously close his cock was to being inside the other man. “Please, I want this. Want _you._ And I want that ass, real bad.”

Kenny rolls his lips back and looks up at the ceiling in contemplation, trying to gauge how well Roman did. And Roman watches him, hoping he did a good job pleading his case. He feels like he’s on trial, Roman versus Kenny’s fans with Kenny’s fans defending why Kenny deserves better than to be in bed with somebody like Roman Reigns because his workrate in bed is probably so bad or… whatever dumb reason they wanna use to justify it but either way, Roman feels like his chances of winning this case are pretty high.

And his judgement is right.

 

“You know what?” Kenny asks.

“Hmm?”

Kenny grabs Roman’s wrists again, pinning him down as he slowly settles down, allowing the head to slip past the rim.

“You deserve to fuck me.”

And then all of a sudden, Roman’s cock is fully sheathed inside Kenny and despite how much Roman’s loosened him up, he still feels tight and Roman feels like he’s in pure heaven. He wants to reach forward, grab Kenny’s hips and fuck the hell out of him but more than that, he wants to just let Kenny fuck himself on his cock and use him to get off. Either way, Roman’s going to have a fun time.

Kenny goes slow at first but it only goes on for maybe a minute or two, to adjust to Roman’s size, before he’s steadily rising himself up and down on Roman’s shaft, giving low moans at the way it spreads his inner walls and how he can feel every single inch so _well_. And Roman just watches with the darkest look in his eyes, completely turned on by the sight of the other man. His fingers curl into his own palms, nails digging into the skin, and every so often he’ll thrust his hips up to meet Kenny but for the most part, it’s Kenny doing the work.

Kenny’s fine with that. He likes to do all the work. Roman’s done his part anyways so now he wants to give his share - they’re equals in this.

“You like the way I feel, Roman?” Kenny asks, lowering his head so his lips were brushing over Roman’s, so close yet still so incredibly far. “Am I tight enough for you?”

“Tightest I’ve ever had, Kenny.” Roman whispers against his lips, chasing after them and groaning in frustration when Kenny pulls away with a dark chuckle.

“Not gonna be that easy.” Kenny shakes his head. “Uh uh, I do what I want. You said you wanted me to use you until I get off, right? So that’s what I’m gonna do - use you.”

Damnit, Roman totally fucked himself in the ass with that. But that’s what comes with submission sometimes and if he really did have a problem with it, he’d speak up and say so. It sucks, not being able to kiss Kenny but there’s a thrill that comes with having that privilege taken away from him too. Roman can’t fully describe it.

So he can’t kiss Kenny but it doesn’t stop the pleasure rising within him the more Kenny rides him, and the pleasure increases when Kenny goes faster. Curses will escape his lips, as well as Roman’s, high moans are especially prominent from the man on top with some low groans mixed in whereas Roman is all heavy breaths and guttural noises. What’s weird is that the more Kenny rides him, the more Roman feels a need to show Kenny what he can offer and pin him down to the bed so he can fuck him. Would Kenny like that? Or is he a strict power bottom?

There’s only one way to find out.

 

Kenny moves his mouth to Roman’s neck, latching onto it so he can suck hickies onto the skin much like Roman did to him earlier. Roman’s eyes flutter shut at the intoxicating sensation, his neck always having been one of the most sensitive spots on his body. As Kenny’s doing it, his grip on Roman’s wrists have loosened and though this all feels so incredible, so out of this world, Roman recognizes the opening this gives him to actually _take_  Kenny. He slits his eyes open, watching as the other man seems so into marking him up and fucking himself, so unaware of everything else going on. Roman breathes in deeply before he suddenly grabs Kenny’s hips, swiftly turning them over so Kenny was on his back with Roman on top.

Kenny stares up at Roman with wide eyes, definitely not anticipating the switch. He doesn't seem irritated at all, in fact, there’s lust that cloud over his eyes. Looks like Roman isn't the only person who loves to submit. “Thought you were going to let me take over?”

“I did.” Roman tells him with a grin. “And I liked it. You’re free to use me anytime you want if we meet up again - but I wanna show you what I’m capable of. Gotta problem?”

Kenny just grins, his hands falling pilant by the sides of his head and a low chuckle escaping him as Roman pins his wrists, their positions and actions completely flipped from earlier with the sole exception being that Roman was inside him. “Let me see what the great Roman Reigns can do then.” He says, looking down to Roman’s lips before their eyes bore into each other once more. _“Fuck me.”_

He doesn’t have to tell Roman twice.

Roman doesn’t even start slow, instantly fucking into Kenny with hard, rough thrusts and grinding his head against his prostate everytime he pushes back in and Kenny loudly cries out everytime it happens, his cocky, dominant bravado fading as he gives Roman the reins to use him much like he did to the other man minutes ago. Roman’s thrusts grow into something brutal and unyielding as he puts his whole strength into it, nails digging harshly into Kenny’s hips that are bound to leave bruises, maybe have his fans asking where the hell they came from because god, they don’t look like usual bruises you get in the ring! But Roman and Kenny will know where they came from - they came from Roman, because Kenny, arguably the best wrestler in the world, has allowed Roman, WWE’s golden boy, to fuck him senseless.

 

But it just goes to show that if they can co-exist, so can their fans.


End file.
